


Залатать брешь

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Шепард составляет Тали компанию в обыденной починке костюма.
Relationships: Male Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Kudos: 6





	Залатать брешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sealing the Breach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760985) by [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing). 



> Таймлайн МЕ1
> 
> Бета — [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow)

— Шепард, — говорит Тали и отчаянно краснеет под шлемом, пока коммандер усаживается по ту сторону закрытой двери комнаты обеззараживания. — Ты совсем не обязан этого делать.

— Ну, я же теперь капитан, вроде как. — Он делает паузу, и Тали пытается отвлечься, оценивая тонкий разрез на костюме: небольшой, просто царапина от гетской пули, пробившей щиты, но они не могут позволить себе даже небольшие ошибки в охоте за Сареном. — Мой долг — следить, чтобы все были в порядке.

— Это обыденная процедура для моего народа, Шепард, — говорит Тали, ее сильный акцент — лишнее напоминание о том, что именно это значит. Тали — кварианка, и давно привыкла к отношению «чуть лучше, чем к ворка». То, что Шепарда это словно бы не волнует, нервирует ее; не в плохом смысле, но непривычно. — Нам, кварианцам, постоянно приходится чинить костюмы.

— Что, правда? — Шепард кажется удивленным, и Тали представляет, как кривится его лицо. У людей очень выразительная мимика, и иногда она ловит себя на том, что хотела бы уметь изгибать губы и переглядываться сотней разных способов, как делают они. Ей все еще сложно угнаться за Эшли, Кайденом и Шепардом: все они словно общаются одними взглядами. Каким-то образом они ухитряются передать целые предложения, от: «Ты же шутишь, да?» (покачать головой, пожать плечами, негромко хмыкнуть), до: «О духи предков, Рекс и Гаррус снова спорят о генофаге — пора сматываться» (широко раскрыть глаза и оглядываться на Шепарда, явно в поисках помощи).

Тали пытается представить, как непонимание выглядит на человеческом лице — на лице Шепарда, — но у нее не выходит четкой картинки.

— Да, — рассеянно отзывается она, все еще в попытках представить Шепарда. Она решает, что поджатые губы вполне могут означать и непонимание тоже. — Каждый раз, при риске пореза или разрыва, части нужно заменять.

— Похоже, это куча дополнительных проблем. — Тали слышала это прежде, но Шепард звучит едва ли осуждающе. Она так и видит его удивленные глаза: любопытные, гадающие — вовсе не глумливые лица саларианцев или азари, которые перешептывались бы о том же в полной уверенности, что кварианцы сполна заслужили свои слабые иммунные системы. — В смысле, я даже не могу вспомнить, когда в последний раз чинил броню, Тали. 

— Ну, это простое дело, так что много времени не занимает, — смеется она немного нервно. Шепард и правда не похож на других инопланетников, думает она: так безукоризненно вежлив и любопытен. В случае кварианца это значило бы внимание, к которому Тали еще не готова. Но человеческих мужчин сложнее понять. Шепард только хмыкает, пропуская дрожь в ее голосе, которая не ускользнула бы от кварианца.

— Что именно нужно сделать? — спрашивает Шепард, и снова с интересом, без издевки. Что-то мягкое, что-то искренне любопытное слышится в его голосе. Не как у Гарруса, от которого ей достаются только косые взгляды и вздохи надежды, что ее народ сожалеет о содеянном. И не так, как с Лиарой, которая вежливо настаивает, что Тали ошибается, говоря, что на Иллиуме не принимают кварианцев — ведь многие из них там живут.

(Тали не уточняет, что эти кварианцы — рабы, молодые ребята, которые случайно влипли в своем паломничестве. Она уверена, что их тоже сочтут «ошибками»).

Она понимает, что затихла слишком надолго, когда Шепард прочищает горло по ту сторону двери ее стерильной комнаты.

— Там ведь ничего сложного?

— О нет, ничего такого. — Она выдавливает медигель и вздыхает от знакомого щекочущего чувства, идущего по коже — необходимая мера предосторожности перед тем, как снять рукав костюма. — Всего пара вещей.

— Расскажешь?

— Что? — она пугается, пытаясь размотать последний подарок матери — фиолетовую ткань, которую носит, чтобы помнить, кто она такая. — Зачем?

— Если тебя ранят на миссии, может пригодиться.

— А. — Тали рада, что Шепард не видит ее румянца. Она не находит в себе решимости сказать, что большинство оставило бы кварианца умирать; что кварианцы — не столь уважаемые боевые товарищи, как азари или турианцы.

— Ну… сначала мы продавливаем немного медигеля в костюм… — Тали закатывает глаза, замечая собственное странное волнение — уже успевшее стать привычным рядом с Шепардом

— Ты ранена, Тали?

— Нет, но мы должны использовать гель каждый раз, для профилактики. Наши иммунные системы очень слабы. Случайная инфекция может нас убить.

— Ох, — отзывается Шепард, — извини. Я слышал об этом, но… как-то никогда не осознавал, насколько все серьезно.

— Нас не так много. Так что мы привыкли перестраховываться. — Она активирует омни-тул и расстегивает рукав; остальной костюм немедленно включает режим карантина с тихим щелчком.

— А это что за звук?

— Это мой костюм, герметизируется на всякий случай. — Она стягивает рукав, глядя на бледную кожу, всегда розовую и не знающую прикосновения лучей ни одной звезды.

— Надо же. Я и не знал, что у ваших костюмов есть такая функция. Круто.

— Единственный действенный способ бороться с инфекцией. — Тали тянется к одному из многочисленных карманов и достает маленькую упаковку с клейкими лентами. Это вторая из имеющихся семи, и она знает, что на третьей — может, четвертой, — ей придется возвращаться во флотилию или рисковать заразиться чем-то серьезным. Перспектива ей не нравится — не в их полном опасности путешествии.

— Значит, это случается часто? — в голосе Шепарда снова мягкость: не совсем жалость, но растущее понимание той самой хрупкости, которая так раздражает Тали. Ей не хочется, чтобы еще одна инопланетная раса считала кварианцев хуже только потому, что их иммунитет слабее. Она быстро разворачивает рукав и прижимает липкую сторону ленты к тонкому порезу.

— Только в бою или несчастных случаях. — Она с удовлетворением наблюдает, как клейкое вещество вступает в реакцию и заполняет дыру, снова превращая ткань в единое целое. — Мы осторожны, и это бывает не так уж часто.

— Я знаю, — Шепард делает паузу, и Тали старается не думать, что это может значить, сосредотачиваясь на последнем шаге — закупоривании костюма обратно. — Просто удивлен, что вы все равно отправляетесь в путь с такими рисками.

— Редкому кварианцу доведется такое услышать, — отзывается Тали, вдруг понимая, насколько тепло звучат ее слова — и насколько давно ей доводилось использовать подобные интонации. Знакомый щелчок знаменует возврат рукава на место, и Тали выдыхает: очередная заплатка поставлена успешно.

— А стоило бы слышать почаще, — говорит Шепард — так уверенно, что она невольно наполняется гордостью. — Вы крутые.

— Конечно, — тянет Тали и поднимается, отряхивая колени и застегивая перчатку. — Чего стесняться, когда твой народ на втором месте в списке самых ненавистных рас галактики.

По ту сторону двери тихо, и на мгновение ей кажется, что Шепард ушел, убедившись, что все в порядке. Но она открывает дверь, и он по-прежнему стоит там: с упрямым взглядом и поджатыми губами.

— Им не за что тебя ненавидеть, Тали, — тихо говорит он. — Ты невероятная.

— Я знаю! — И она смеется так пронзительно, что брови отца взлетели бы до самого капюшона, увидь тот ее сейчас. Но Раэль’Зора не здесь, а Шепард — очень даже.

Тот тепло улыбается ей, широко и искренне.

— Расскажешь мне еще как-нибудь о вашей культуре?

— Давай, — отвечает Тали и неловко толкает Шепарда в плечо — как, она видела, делают ребята из Альянса. — Это свидание!


End file.
